exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sepher
Sepher, also called Iustitia, is one of the four Seraphim, the primordial angels who used the Akasha to create the Multiverse. He is the seraph of karma and order. Story The Utopian Age Sepher was created along his brothers and sisters Adonai, Ellyra, Ophiel and Xelias. Embodiment of Justice, he created matter, emotion and the forces of karma and retribution. Among his creations were the Ma'adim. Then, as Adonai slowly grew to dislike existence as it is and sought to erase it, Sepher was tasked to use a weapon known as Lethe to kill her, which he remorsefully did. This in turn resulted in the Nothing's creation. For billions of years, Sepher watched over the Multiverse, bringing justice wherever he could. Known as God's Scourge, he was responsible for several eradications of corrupted kingdoms, as well as the trials of Raziel Tenkuro and Lucifer. Eventually, when even a sealed and fallen Raziel prove to be a sufficent enemy to the world, Sepher eliminated him as well. Against Raziel Sepher was, one day, awakened by the resurrection of Raziel. He eagerly confronted Sigma, who saved him, but Sigma dismissed this as "what she had to do" and refused to kill Raziel again. Furious, Raziel stormed off and decided to take the matter in his own hands. He appeared at Raziel's resting place and attempted to kill him, only managing to wound Omen Harumageddon, his partner. Sepher was then interrupted by Hina Harumageddon. Surprised that the virtuous woman would lay down her life to defend a genocidal maniac, Sepher asked her to back down, but Hina refused, arguing that Raziel should deserve another chance. Sepher thus offered a trial by combat, which she accepted. This battle of akashic proportions nearly resulted in Hina's death, if not for Michael's intervention. Acknowledging his presence as a divine sign, Sepher grudingly left. Sepher would later allow Raziel to unlock his previous angelic powers to heal Omen, as a way to make peace with his old enemy, although the relationship between the two would remain strained at best. The Observator A few years later, Sepher learned of Adonai's existence in another Timeline ; he learned that in this timeline, he was unable to stab his own sister in the heart and failed with catastrophic consequences. In this timeline, he existed only as a ghost, guiding Sabaya towards the truth. Sepher would feel deep guilt at that failure, even though he was not the one who committed ot. Appearance Sepher is a massive man who dons a massive crimson coat, akin to an army general. He has red hair braided in a mid-long style - a style unconsciously similar to the young sister he once killed, Adonai - and crimson eyes. His usually calm - yet always eerily close to snapping - expression is complemented by a massive aura of menace and power, befitting his role. As a Seraph, he posses six immense, white, feathered wings. Personality Sepher is an embodiment of Justice, celestial justice, a concept alien to most mortals. As such, he may often appear cruel. An embodiment of divine wrath and punishment, he killed millions without remorse to maintain the celestial order, in a truly inhuman fashion. Sepher's tranquil fury, moral absolutism and apparent contempt for mortals makes him the least sympathetic of all Seraphim. However, behind this facade of unfettered cruelty, Sepher is a caring seraph, driven by his own emotions, love for those he lost and purpose to protect all that exists at any costs. He knows the terror he inspires by being what he is, but has no choice but to keep going in that direction. To accumulate the hate of mankind is a light price to pay if he can protect them. Powers * Seraphic Privilege: Sepher as a Seraph is able to use the Akasha as well as Power Words. He often uses this in battle in order to summon massive, absolute weapons. * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Hina is often considered as one of the Multiverse's most powerful individuals, yet Sepher was able to clash with a fully-powered Hina and eventually put her down with his physical abilities alone. * Apocalypse Order: To judge mankind, Sepher is able to summon and command greater entities, such as ordering Maolfeth to assist Moses with purging Egypt with the Ten Plagues. Storylines * Absolute Thesis shows a defeated Sepher imprisoned within a titanic Archon. Sabaya and Akira Kaminari freed him however. Trivia * Sepher's name is a play on the world 'safer' (a reference to safety and Sepher's role as a warrior seraph) and the mistranslation of Seraph Sephiroth's name in Final Fantasy VII). Both allude to Sepher's power and duties, as well as terrifying personality. Category:Seraph Category:Angel Category:Character